


On Stranger Tides

by Aneiria



Series: The Pirates of Hogsmeade [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Claspers, Creature Fic, Desert Island, F/M, HPKinkuary2021, Mermaid Sex, Mermaids, Merman Draco, Pirates AU, Written in a day, a bit cracky ngl, crackfic, creature sex, dramione - Freeform, hpkinkuary, mermaid au, merman, merman curse, oracle luna lovegood, pirate captain draco, pirate captain hermione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29317092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria
Summary: All Captain Granger and Captain Malfoy wanted was a little privacy, rest, and relaxation on Thestral Island, away from their crews and responsibilities.Cue Luna Lovegood, the Oracle of Nargle Island, and a well-intended cure for wrackspurts that leaves Draco with an unpleasant surprise...
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Series: The Pirates of Hogsmeade [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153448
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	On Stranger Tides

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grace_lou_freebush](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grace_lou_freebush/gifts), [starlightxax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightxax/gifts), [gubabuba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gubabuba/gifts).



> A mer-tastic sort-of sequel to Hoist the Colours.
> 
> Written for HPKinkuary's day 9 prompt: creature fic.
> 
> For Grace and Shelly for being my continued muses, and Guba for the inspirational creature art 💖😉
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

‘ _Ouch_.’

Captain Hermione Jean Granger winced as she stumbled on a slippery rock, just managing to catch herself before she twisted her ankle. She looked up with a scowl, wishing - not for the first time - that she’d thought to grab her sabre before venturing out to the beach to search for Draco.

He’d only gone out for a coconut to add to their stew.

Two hours ago.

Thestral Key was a tiny island just a day’s sail away from Hogsmeade. Hermione and Draco had been here for two days now, and would be here for another two, until Harry and Nott returned with their ships to collect their captains. It had been a month since the Skirmish of Diagon Island, but Diggory had been insistent on Hermione taking some proper rest to recover.

And, to be fair, it had been a wondrous couple of days so far.

Just her and Draco, and a paradise of white sands, blue seas, emerald forest and blazing sunshine. They’d spent most of their time lounging around, barely dressed, finding their pleasure in each other with a lazy, languorous familiarity.

Only now, Draco was missing.

Hermione scrambled over another rock, furiously brushing her tangled hair out of her eyes, when she looked up and felt her heart falter in her chest.

He was there, naked and lying face-down in the shallows of the rock pools. Hermione broke into a run, terrified by the stillness of his form.

It didn’t take very long for an unconscious man to drown in even the shallowest of waters.

* * *

Draco woke slowly, his head groggy. Had he been drinking rum? He tried to groan, but found his throat swollen and sore. That must be why it felt hard to breathe, too - as if he couldn’t drag enough air into lungs.

He stirred, feeling warm, comforting hands on his chest, his eyes scrunched closed against the throbbing brightness he could sense beyond.

A flash of a dream came to him, then: a sea witch, rising from the waves. She’d had dirty blonde hair tangled with shells and seaweeds, wearing a silvery dress that reminded Draco of moonlight reflecting off the sea. She wore a necklace that seemed to be made of rum bottle corks, and her earrings appeared to be sea radishes. She smiled beatifically at Draco, waved her hands, and uttered a strange phrase, lyrical and powerful and dangerous, and made him collapse back into sleep.

Draco opened his eyes and smiled.

Hermione was hovering above him, her long curls loose and tumbling down, flanking his head like a waterfall. He saw the relief flood her eyes, but the little frisson of panic didn’t dissipate completely. He wondered how long he’d fallen asleep for, when a few alarming facts came into startling focus.

He was lying in water, not a bed, smooth rock and sharp sand cushioning him.

He couldn’t breathe properly, not at all, and gasped in alarm at the cold fluttering he felt on his neck.

He no longer had any legs.

He looked down his body in alarm at the long, silvery green tail that started at his waist, curling down to a pair of gossamer fins where his feet should be. He was completely naked, too, his pale chest exposed to the sun.

‘What the fuck?’ he mumbled hoarsely, and before he could make sense of any of it, his eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted back into the rockpool.

* * *

Hermione undressed herself slowly as Draco lay unconscious before her. She felt a little less anxious, now he’d regained lucidity for at least a few minutes, but there was still the worrisome, undeniable fact that her lover, the talented and tenacious Captain Draco Lucius Malfoy, was now a _merman_.

Stripped to her underwear, Hermione stepped into the shallow waters, grunting as she lifted Draco’s sleeping dead weight, and settled into the sand so she was sitting back against the rocks, the water lapping her thighs, Draco between her legs and resting his head on her chest. She gently stroked his hair, dropping a kiss against his neck - just above the silvery gills he now had. With a sigh she started to sing a lullaby, waiting patiently for him to wake up again.

It didn’t take long, thankfully. Ten minutes later, Draco stirred again, blinking his silver eyes at her with less confusion than before.

‘What happened, Draco?’ she asked softly, and he frowned and looked down at his tail.

‘I met a…woman? A goddess? I’m not really sure, but she smiled and told me I looked haunted by something called a wrackspurt and she knew the cure. Next thing I know, I’m waking up like this.’

Hermione gently eased him forward, getting back to her feet and walking around his prone body, sharp eyes taking in every new part of him: not only the tail, but the gills opening at his neck, the teeth that were slightly longer and sharper than usual, the thin webbing between each of his long fingers. She was still in her underwear, and Draco’s gaze followed her eagerly as she stalked the sand before him.

‘That sounds a lot like it might have been Luna Lovegood,’ Hermione said, suspicion rising in her mind.

* * *

_Luna_.

The name rang a faint bell in Draco’s mind. He flexed his tail, watching the drops of seawater clinging to his iridescent scales sparkle in the sunlight.

‘The oracle from Nargle Island?’

‘Yes, the one who gave us the Marauder’s Map,’ Hermione said. ‘Did she say anything else? Any clue as to why, or how to undo it? Not that I don’t like you this way, but it’s pretty… impractical.’

Draco glumly looked back at his tail. He supposed he could get Theo to set him up with something, a bath tub on wheels for the deck, perhaps? He was going to struggle to maintain his reputation as a fearsome pirate captain with a tail as shimmery and beautiful as _this_ , however. He thought back to his dreamlike memories of meeting Luna, and frowned as he remembered something.

‘Wait a minute,’ Draco breathed, and Hermione looked at him eagerly. ‘She did say something… something about having sex…’ He tried to focus, to remember the exact words. It hadn’t been a curse, exactly: Luna had warned him that to have sex would make him lose the miracle of mermanhood and make the wrackspurts come back, as if turning him into a merman had been a gracious favour. ‘I think if we have sex, I’ll turn back,’ he said, not meeting Hermione’s eyes.

As if she’d want to have sex with him like this.

He probably didn’t even have a cock right now.

Did fish have cocks?

Draco cast his eyes down the muscled front of his tail, and nearly jumped backwards in surprise.

‘What the fuck is _that_?’ he screeched in alarm, looking down and finding not one, but _two_ cocks jutting proudly from his groinal region.

‘Honestly, Draco, for a pirate you have a terribly shallow grasp on marine biology,’ Hermione tutted, placing her hands on her hips. Draco glared up at her from where he lay, painfully aware that he probably didn’t even look vaguely threatening from his prone position, tail flapping in the shallow water. ‘These are claspers, reproductive organs you’d find on a male shark or ray - or, apparently, a mer,’ she added thoughtfully, kneeling beside him.

Draco looked down at himself in horror. ‘Yes, but why are there _two_?’ he asked desperately. Being under Granger’s scrutiny - even if it was of intellectual curiosity rather than lust - was doing funny things to him and his two, strange penises. 

‘I wonder what counts as sex for the purposes of the curse,’ Hermione said, reaching down to idly stroke Draco’s tail. Her fingers were soft on him, and his tail skin was highly sensitive. He closed his eyes and tried not to groan, as his claspers started to harden hopefully.

Granger dropped back to her knees, her bare thighs brushing against his tail. Draco couldn’t help curl it around her, feeling the lust curl in his stomach at the touch. Then Hermione reached down and gently ran a finger down one of his claspers, and Draco had to bite his lip to stop himself arching up into her hand.

‘Does that feel good?’ Hermione sounded a little surprised, and Draco laughed drily.

‘You have your hand on my cock, Granger - or one of them, at least - of _course_ it feels good.’

‘Let’s give it a go then,’ she said with a wicked smile, and before he could reply, Hermione closed her hand tightly around one of his cocks, and leaned down to take the second one in her mouth.

Draco almost died, there and then, from the sheer intensity of having both claspers stimulated at the same time. Everything burned with lust and anticipation, from his fingertips to his pearly fins. Hermione stroked her free hand up along his tail, and then looked up athim from beneath her lashes, her lips wrapped around one of his cocks, her hand around the other. ‘Oh, fucking Salazar’s _bones_ ,’ Draco groaned, his head falling back onto the sand, water flowing over his gills and infusing his veins with gloriously rich oxygenated blood.

He reached down and grabbed Hermione’s hair, tangling his fingers in the roots, relishing in the feel of her as she brought him closer to the edge. Hermione groaned around him and he instinctively rocked his hips against her, his cock sliding deeper down her throat.

The feel of it almost made his mind darken completely, and then with a twist of her wrist and a flick of her tongue he was coming, utterly unable to make himself last. Hermione kept her mouth around him, her throat constricting him as she swallowed. Draco sighed happily, and it was with the low buzz of orgasm still ringing in his ears, like the sound of the sea that could be heard in a shell, that he passed out for the third time that day.

* * *

Hermione cradled Draco to her where they lay in the sand, beneath the shade of a palm tree. His tail was gone - his human legs and single cock in place and back to normal - and he slept peacefully as the waves lapped gently around them. Eventually he roused himself, kissing her sleepily and then pulling away suddenly, looking down at himself in a panic. Draco’s whole body relaxed when he saw he was cured, and he let Hermione wraps her arms back around him again.

‘Now listen, Granger,’ he said darkly, and she hummed in response and kissed his hair. ‘Nott can never know about this, all right?’

* * *

‘YOU HAD TWO DICKS?! CAPTAIN “TWO DICK” DRACO?? BY DAVY JONES AND ALL THE SIRENS, THIS IS THE BEST DAY OFF MY LIFE!’

As Theo Nott clutched his sides and laughed helplessly, and Draco scowled into his glass of rum, Hermione considered that maybe it had been a mistake mentioning the whole affair to the _Slytherin’s_ first mate after all.


End file.
